fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Maniijho
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Maniijho are Burst Species Brute Wyverns sighted in the Historical Site, and are powerful in every sense of the word. It can only be encountered in G-Rank. Physiology Maniijho possesses the typical body structure of any other Brute Wyvern, with a muscular frame, blue-purple keeled scales, black leathery underbelly and massive, black fangs which appear to grow even outside its upper jaw, and jut out from inside its mouth. Like the monster it is based on, it has vestigial forelegs. A purple Thunder-like aura appears to emanate from its face down to its shoulders, its eyes are normally navy-blue, but glow an even darker purple when the aura is present. Maniijho has a single row of large, black spikes running down its back to the very tip of its tail, the spikes being taller near the middle and the tail root than they are elsewhere. Behaviour Much like its more common relative, Deviljho, it is nomadic and extremely voracious, however its methods of getting its food are considered more brutal than the standard species. It's thought it 'tenderises' its prey-- while it's still alive-- before finally eating it. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain If a Maniijho ever found its way out of their wastelands, it would surely dominate and destroy any ecosystems it finds itself in. Thus far, there have only been Maniijho sightings in the Historical Site. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Driven by hunger, Maniijho will attack anything that it sees, including other Maniijho, without hesitation. This even includes First-Class Elders, but perhaps due to excessive energy use, Maniijho lose all their encounters with one. Tracks Because Maniijho is fought in an arena-like area, it does not have any tracks to speak of. Specific Locale Interactions Maniijho have no locale interactions to note. Special Behaviours Maniijho have no special behaviours to note. Abilities Maniijho fights like its normal cousin, but in place of Dragon, it uses the Thunder Pole element, while also using its own share of attacks in the mix to uphold its title as a Burst Species. In addition, staying close to Maniijho is a danger in its own right; simply being near its head will inflict Thunder Poleblight, and similarly to Rebidiora, it has an additional aura that covers a wide area on the floor beneath it, that is active until it dies. It should also be taken into notice that Maniijho's projectile-based attacks will home in on targets with Thunder Poleblight. Attacks * Nudge - Maniijho simply walks forward, attempting to stab hunters with its jutting fangs. Knocks hunters over and does low damage. * Bite - Maniijho walks backwards, growls, and then lunges forward trying to bite its chosen target. Knocks hunters over and does low-to-moderate damage. This may additionally inflict Bleeding, and when enraged, may inflict Rust. * Slam - Maniijho will begin to stand upright, while moving towards a target, before coming back down and slamming its open maw, with an area of Thunder Pole energy spreading nearby. The slam does very high damage, almost to the point of being one of its most deadliest moves, while the later area-of-effect attack does low-to-moderate Thunder Pole damage, and inflicts Thunder Poleblight, or Lingering Paralysis if the former is already applied. * Onslaught - Maniijho growls before it moves forward while swinging its open jaws to-and-fro, continuously doing so until after at least five attempts. Upswings hunters and does moderate-to-high damage, with a chance of inflicting Broken Defence if enraged. * Shoulderbarge - Maniijho can do this even without having to step back. It is done like Barroth or Duramboros in which it telegraphs the attack, before actually using it. Does moderate-to-high damage knocks hunters far back, with a chance of inflicting Stun. It can inflict Broken Defence if enraged. * Shoulder-Blast Combo - Maniijho will growl, scrape its foot once, then runs towards its chosen target. After it has closed enough distance, it will shoulderbarge them, flinging hunters into the air, before turning back around and breathing out a Thunder Pole stream at the airborne hunters, sending them back down and left with Thunder Poleblight, Technique Broken and rarely Stun if they survive. The initial attack does low-to-moderate physical damage, but the final attack does very high Thunder and Dragon damage at the same time. * Stomp - Maniijho will raise one of its hindlegs and stomp, causing Zenith-level tremors, and then swinging its tail 180-degrees, hitting those unfortunate enough to be in front of it when it stops. The stomp does moderate-to-high damage, while the tail swing only does moderate damage, with an additional chance of Stunning victims. * Delayed Stomp - Rage mode only. Maniijho will growl, before raising one of its hindlegs for longer than normal, before finally bringing it back down, breaking the ground beneath. This will send hunters flying with high damage, and may leave them with Technique Broken. * Tail Swing - Maniijho will growl, then swing its tail 180-degrees. It will always do this twice, and does moderate damage and knocks hunters away, with the possibility to inflict Stun and additionally Broken Defence if enraged. Maniijho will only use this while KO'd or fatigued. * Rock Throw - Much like normal, Maniijho will stand semi-upright and turn slightly to the left, then thrusting its head into the ground, pushing it forward, and swinging it back up. This will fling three large rocks, the middle one closing the most distance. Getting hit by a rock does moderate-to-high damage and may leave victims with Stun. * Jump - Maniijho will take a few steps back, before moving forward and then jumping. Getting hit at the end will result in the victim getting pinned. Even if hunters manage to avoid the resulting stomp, they may still be affected by Super-level tremors, unless a skill negates it. ** Ragdoll Slamming - Maniijho will pick the pinned victim up and carry them around in its jaws. Similarly to normal Deviljho, each bite from it also damages the pinned victim, but the victim also suffers from Thunder Poleblight as well as Broken Defence if Maniijho is enraged. On occasion, Maniijho will also use the pinned hunter as a weapon. It will continue to do so after the victim escapes in some way or have run out of health, the latter which Maniijho will throw the victim at others before they get carted away. * Thunder Pole Breath - Maniijho will either move forward or backwards before letting loose a stream of blue-purple electricity and sweeping it. It has roughly the same reach as that on Savage Deviljho. This does heavy Thunder Pole damage and will inflict Thunder Poleblight and Lingering Paralysis. * Pole Orbs - Maniijho stand upright with energy leaking from its mouth, and then spewing it into four individual balls of Thunder Pole energy before taking on its normal stance. They will go after hunters afflicted with Thunder Poleblight, and if there is none with said ailment, they will remain in the air until their lifespan expires or a hunter is afflicted with Thunder Poleblight after this move is used. Once they hit a target, they will explode, which knocks hunters away and does moderate Thunder Pole damage, while also ailing unfortunate victims with Broken Resistance and Lingering Paralysis. These usually last only for 30 seconds, and can spawn within Maniijho's field aura if enraged. * Pole Bite - Energy will leak from Maniijho's mouth before it stands diagonally, turns its body slightly to the side, and then lunges at the target in an attempt to bite them. This does moderate Thunder Pole damage and knocks hunters away, leaving them with Thunder Poleblight and Rust. * Pole Burst - Similarly to Abiorugu, Maniijho will growl before charging Thunder Pole energy into its mouth, while standing on its hindlegs and waving it as if roaring, then blasting it in front of it, resulting in a large explosion. This does heavy Thunder Pole damage and can leave victims with Thunder Poleblight and Broken Resistance if enraged. * Torturous Pole Field - Before using this, Maniijho will roar before charging up for several seconds, while the aura around it intensifies and starts crackling with blue-purple electricity. After enough time has passed, Maniijho will let out a second Zenith-level roar, and its aura becomes so intense that it burns away at victims' armour, weapon and flesh, inflicting Broken Defence, Broken Resistance and Rust all at once. Afterwards, the area erupts, doing near-fatal Thunder Pole damage. Even if affected victims survive, they will be inflicted with Thunder Poleblight and guaranteed Stun, but Maniijho will enter a temporary state of inactivity, owing some time for survivors to escape. Rage and Tired States Rage State Maniijho will roar as its facial aura intensifies, its eyes glowing bright blue. Does noticeably more damage than when a monster is normally enraged, and has access to more ailments in its attacks. Higher sharpness will also be required for attacking some parts on its body. Tired State Unlike other Burst Species, Maniijho can be tired. When it is, its facial aura diminishes. Its pole aura will decrease in radius, and will not use attacks using the Thunder Pole element. Mounts Like a normal Deviljho, Maniijho's head, back and tail can be mounted. The hunter mounting its head will not suffer from Thunder Poleblight. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information While approaching Maniijho is very risky, it is sometimes one's only option. Flinching it can disable the aura around its face for a short while, staggering it even longer. Some of its attacks are also weakened without this aura, so make the most of the precious time you have to increase your chances of slaying it. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Superfamily: Violent Wyvern Habitat Range Maniijho have only been sighted in wasted landscapes, but it sometimes finds its way into more populated areas, like the Historical Site, but those will suffer the same fate in time. Ecological Niche It is in a position high enough to rival high-level Elder Dragons, but Maniijho themselves sometimes don't live for very long, the main cause being undernourishment and starvation. Should they dare take on a First-Class Elder Dragon, however, depending if the dragon has enough experience, Maniijho is unlikely to survive these encounters. Biological Adaptation Maniijho, like the monster it is based on, have powerful muscles that are permanently swollen, as well as several teeth that jut out from its mouth, one set designed to stab, another designed to grab. They are also thin, allowing to easily puncture into wyvern shells and even the thickest armour, and owing this to its jaw muscles, it makes for a deadly combination. In place of the mysterious Dragon energy, it is replaced by an element seen more commonly in Rebidiora. It is unknown how it gets this element, or how it can use it the way it can, but those seeking to slay one must be wary of the orbs of energy that spawn from around an aura located on the ground beneath it. Behaviour Maniijho will kill just about anything that it sees, even going as far as challenging even Fatalis, but in most cases, to no avail. Its metabolism is still just as, if not higher, than a standard Deviljho. They will kill even other Maniijho just to sustain themselves. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. A break each will weaken the aura around its face. * Its chest can be broken. Lower sharpness will then be required to avoid bouncing. * Its back can be broken. * Its tail can be severed. If fatigued, Maniijho will regain stamina by eating it. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Carves G-Rank Notes * Maniijho cannot be captured. * Much like Deviljho in Monster Hunter: World, it can fight back when stuck in a pitfall trap. * Whenever a Maniijho appears in the Historical Site, the resulting weather will always be a thunderstorm. Trivia * Maniijho is GoldenDragonIlo's first Burst Species. ** It is also his first monster on Fanon based on an existing one. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Burst Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Pole Element Monster Category:Thunder Poleblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Broken Defence Monster Category:Broken Resistance Monster Category:Bleeding (Frontier) Monster Category:Rust Monster Category:Technique Broken Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo